Family or Not!
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: HAH! y'all dont get a summary, but i can promise you that this story is amazing!i dont know if im gonna do a sequal,maybe, but this was actually a homework assignment so ignore the highlighted words!


In Okinawa, Japan, there exists a school for the unlucky ones in society. The Dark Order High, is a school in which only those who have no family and are nonexistent to others, to regular people this school is just a myth, a fairy tale to tell children. The school itself has two dorm buildings, one for girls and the other for boys, there is the fully stocked library, the Dining Hall, a recreational room, and of course several classrooms for any subject imaginable. The students themselves come from all over the world but all learn Japanese and English so they can talk to one another easily, each child is fluent in more than three languages. The students are as follow: Lenalee Lee is 16 years old and is from China; Komui Lee is Lenalee's 29 year old brother who is also originally from China, Komui is the one who founded the school and is currently the principal, there is Lavi who was brought when he was little and is currently 18, he lost his memories due to a tragic accident and hasn't yet regained them, then there are the Noah children. The Noah children are all very special and unique but are mentally unstable, the youngest Road Kamelot is only a 13 year old girl, next is David who is only 17 and his twin brother Jasdero who is also 17, next is Tyki Mikk who is actually a teacher at the school, then finally Lulubell is the school nurse and she does a fantastic job at it. Then from Japan there is the 18 year old Yu Kanda who only likes to be called by his last name, and hates everyone, and finally there is Allen Walker a 15 year old boy from London who was abandoned by his parents and was taken in by a circus clown named Mana Walker who later died. The teachers are all very different from the crazy principal to the Noah English teacher, classes are not boring. The rest of the teachers are: Miranda Lotto from Germany is the assistant nurse, Kevin Yeager who is called Bookman by everyone, is the History teacher, Daisya Barry is the physical ed. teacher, Marie Noise is the music teacher, Reever Wenham is the science teacher, and Malcolm C. Rouvelier isn't a teacher but someone who goes from country to country looking for children or people who have no family so he can take them back to the school, despite having such a kind and caring job, Rouvelier is a very cold hearted man and becomes piqued easily.

It was a normal day in Dark Order High; everyone was up and going to the Dining Hall for breakfast, well all except for Allen. Allen was still in his bed fast asleep, but was stuck in his lament nightmare.

'_Anna hurry, we have to hurry of they'll get us!' Allen yelled to his twin sister, both were running from some goons who run London's' human trafficking. Allen was a few steps ahead of his sister when he heard a scream, he twisted around and saw his sister on the ground with a bullet wound on her leg. 'Allen it's okay, I'll find you, just go now please!' She yelled desperately before a man picked her up and vanished.'_

Allen bolted awake and sat on his bed breathing hard, he looked around and remembered that he wasn't six years old anymore, and that his sister was taken nine years ago, he bolted out of bed when he heard someone bang on his door.

"Allen, get up! It's time for breakfast!" Lavi said from the other side of Allen's door, Allen smiled at his friends theatrics.

"Alright Lavi, I'll be ready in a minute!" Allen called out, quickly so not to bother Lavi, Allen put on jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers. He went and opened the door and was greeted by Lavi's happy smile.

"About time little Moyashi!" Lavi smirked.

"Can you please stop calling me that Lavi, it's really annoying." Allen sighed softly and put a hand in his white hair.

"Aww….but Allen ….Yu gets to call you that!" Lavi whined.

"Yeah, and I hate it, and you better stop calling Kanda that or he'll rip you to shreds!" Allen said before walking away.

"Allen wait, you'll get lost!" Lavi caught up to Allen and together the two walked to the Dining Hall which was just as loud as usual. Lavi went up to Jerry the chef who stood behind an open window that was the only entrance to the kitchen.

"Hey Jerry I'll have the usual!" Lavi said casually, Jerry nodded and brought out a plate of fruits for Lavi.

"You really should eat more Lavi…."Jerry sighed softly before looking at Allen. "Allen what will it be!?!"

"Surprise me Jerry!" Allen said with a smile. "But be sure to make it a lot!" Jerry looked overjoyed at Allen's request; he vanished for several minutes before appearing with five pancakes, ten different types of fruits, and twenty onigiri's.

"Here you go Allen, your breakfast!" Jerry said as Allen grabbed the plates and walked over to a table that Lavi had picked out; he sat down and started eating.

"Man Allen how can you eat so much?" Lavi asked having already finished his own breakfast.

"I just get hungry; I don't know how I can eat so much, how can you sit in class for five hours and not get bored?" Allen asked.

"I just like learning….ah, Yu!!" Lavi called out to Kanda who twisted around and grabbed the front of Lavi's shirt.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that!!" Kanda said obviously enraged, he let go of Lavi and walked over to Jerry and ordered a bowl of soba before sitting down across from Allen. Allen finished his meal quickly and started to talk with Lavi.

"Lavi did you do your history homework last night?" Allen asked.

"Nope!" Lavi replied insouciantly.

"You're too carefree, didn't you hear Bookman? That homework is worth half your grade." Allen said.

"WWAAHH!!!! Really! Allen let me see yours!!" Lavi said clearly under duress now. He tried to grab Allen's bag but was stopped by Lenalee.

"Lavi you know cheating is forbidden….and Allen Nii-San needs to see you in his office." The 16 year old said calmly before sitting down next to Kanda, she started playing with her long black hair.

"Lenalee is Rouvelier here?" Lavi asked and Lenalee stiffened. "I knew it, but that means we have a new student, we know he only stays to drop off the student and then leaves." he said to calm the girl down.

"Yeah Lenalee it's okay….he'll be leaving soon!" Allen said with a smile.

"Allen, how can you be so calm, he's the one who let your sister get taken away!" Lenalee said quietly, Allen looked down.

"I know Lenalee….but….there's nothing we can do….I'm going now." He stood up and left the Dining Hall.

"Lenalee why'd ya have to bring that up, you know Allen gets all somber if you mention his sister!" Lavi said.

"I know….but….he needs to start accepting the fact that she's never coming back to him." Lenalee said.

"That's still cruel Lenalee." Kanda said, he stood up and threw his bowl into a bin filled with dirty dishes and stalked off to the library.

Outside of Komui's office, Allen knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Excuse me Komui, but you wanted to see me?" Allen asked, he looked around and saw Komui at his paper filled desk, and Rouvelier sitting in a chair in front of the desk with a young girl next to him. Komui looked up at Allen and Rouvelier turned around so he was facing Allen.

"Mr. Walker, you are finally here, I thought you would never come, children really are slow!" He said piqued already, the familiar bludgeon was strapped to the mans waist. The girl stayed where she was, Allen was only able to see the back of her head.

"Komui what's going on?" Allen asked.

"We have a new student, I want you to show her around the campus, and make sure she knows everyone so she can feel comfortable." Komui said quickly, Rouvelier stood up and the girl clearly flinched away from him.

"Stupid girl….I'm leaving now Komui…."the older man said before walking out of the room. The girl stood up and faced Allen; she had long white hair, pale skin, and gray eyes like Allen.

"Allen this is…."Komui looked at the girl.

"I am Kaida….it's a pleasure to met you." She said in a quiet voice. Allen looked shocked, he shook his head.

"Alright Kaida….I'll first take you to meet everyone and then give you a tour of the school!" He said with a smile. She nodded and followed Allen out of Komui's office and to the Dining Hall, the two were walking next to each other when Lavi came out of nowhere and grabbed the two's shoulders.

"Lavi quit sneaking up on me!" Allen said angrily, Kaida had gone stiff and wasn't moving, her skin paler than normal.

"Hey….are you okay?" Lavi asked her, he let go and the color returned to her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" She bowed respectfully.

"Hey it's okay….I guess I shouldn't have sneaked up on you, you're the new girl right?" Lavi asked her.

"Yes, my name is Kaida and I'm 15."She said while straightening up, a smile on her face.

"Kawaii!! My name is Lavi and I'm 18!"Lavi said happily.

"It's nice to meet you Lavi." She looked at Allen. "Your name is Allen right?"

"Yeah, Allen Walker, I'm also 15, it's nice to meet you Kaida." Allen said with a smile. Lavi looked at the two.

"Oh no…."he said, the two looked at him.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"You two look the same….like twins!!" Lavi said. "One Allen was bad enough….now two….I'm doomed…."Lavi looked under duress. Kaida's eyes went wide and she put her hands on either side of her head, she whimpered in pain and fell to her knees.

"Kaida!" Allen said and he kneeled down in front of her. "Kaida what's wrong!?" Lavi looked concerned.

"I'll go get Lulubell!!" He ran off to find the nurse. Kaida looked up at Allen with tears rolling down her face.

"Allen…."she whispered quietly, Allen's eyes went wide, he felt a hand on his face, and he looked down at Kaida.

"Kaida….what's wrong?" He asked, his vision blurred and he suddenly saw his sister in front of him instead of Kaida.

Kanda had been enjoying the library, until the stupid Noah twins had to come and bother him, so he abandoned the library and took to walking down the hallways silently. He saw Lavi run past him and just shrugged, he kept walking until he saw Allen and a girl.

"Moyashi?!" Kanda said quietly, Allen looked up at Kanda.

"Kanda something's wrong with…."Allen didn't finish, his eyes shut and he fell backwards passed out. The girl turned her head around so she was facing Kanda, recognition shown in her glassy eyes.

"Kanda….it's you Kanda….something is wrong….help Allen first please!!" She said the last word desperately in an almost pleading voice before she too passed out.

"Tch….your still too quixotic." He murmured before picking up Kaida and carrying her to the nurse's office which only had the assistant Miranda in it. "Oi Miranda, the new girl passed out, I'm gonna but her on the bed." He said to Miranda who was sorting through bottles of medicine.

"Okay Kanda-San…."She said, Kanda left the room and continued to stroll down the hallways.

Allen's eyes bolted open, he felt arms underneath him and he looked up and realized Lavi was carrying him.

"Oi Lavi let me down!!!!" Allen said.

"Ah, your awake, I was worried that I'd have to carry you to the nurses little Moyashi!" Lavi teased, Allen jumped out of Lavi's grip and looked around.

"Where's Kaida?" He asked.

"Oh Yu brought her to Miranda….apparently she passed out." Lavi said causally.

"Kanda….Kanda that lives here brought Kaida to the nurses?!" Allen said riveted.

"Yeah he did….why?" Lavi said, he looked at Allen and saw the young boy running off to the nurse's office. "Man….Allen is so naïve…."Lavi started to follow Allen at a leisurely pace.

Kaida opened her eyes slowly, she remembered what happened and sat up quickly and looked around and only saw a young women with black hair.

"Umm….where am I?" Kaida asked the woman.

"You're in the nurse's office, I'm the assistant nurse Miranda Lotto, and you can just call me Miranda." She said with a philanthropic smile.

"How did I get here?"

"Oh Kanda-San brought you here." Miranda said, she went back to looking at bottles of medicine.

"Did he bring anyone else?!"

"No….but Lulubell the head nurse went to go see a young boy who had passed out, I think you know him….etto….his name was….ah it was Allen Walker!" Miranda said after thinking for a moment, suddenly the door burst open.

"Kaida!!" Allen stood in the doorway obviously panicked; he saw her and leaned against the doorway relieved. "Thank God….you are here…."Kaida stood up.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Kanda brought me." She asked him.

"Ehhh!!!! You know Kanda?!?!" Allen said

"Only for a laconic time….but yeah I knew him!!" She smiled, Allen once again saw his sisters face instead of Kaida's, he shook his head.

"Let's go….I haven't introduced you to everyone yet!" He also smiled, together the two walked out of the room and walked down the hallways. Soon enough though Lavi caught up to them and started to annoy them both to no end.

"So Kaida, where are you from?" Lavi asked her.

"Umm….well, I was told I'm originally from London. Rouvelier said I was in human trafficking when he found me…."She said quietly. Allen stopped short, his head down and his eyes not visible beneath his white bangs.

"London….human trafficking….excuse me please…."Allen turned around and ran away from the two.

"Hey, Allen!" Kaida called out, Allen kept running. "What's wrong with Allen Lavi??" She asked while looking at the boy.

"It's a long story….lets go find Lenalee, one because she knows more, and two you haven't met her yet!! She's most likely in the library….come one!" Lavi said, he started walking quickly to the library, Kaida right behind him, they went through several always and finally arrived in the huge library, Lavi found the black-haired girl quickly. "Hey Lena, Come over here for a second!" Lenalee looked over at Lavi and nodded, she joined them.

"Is the new student?" She asked while looking at Kaida.

"Yup, her name is Kaida, she's 15, and from London apparently." Lavi answered, the three went and sat at a table, Lavi and Lenalee next to each other and Kaida across from Lavi.

"Pleased to meet you Kaida, I'm Lenalee Lee, my brother is the principal." She said happily.

"Pleased to meet you Lenalee!!" Kaida smiled, Lenalee looked at Lavi.

"She looks like Allen!!" Lenalee said in shock, Lavi nodded.

"Umm….what's wrong with Allen?!!?" Kaida asked.

"Allen….what happened?" Lenalee asked genuinely concerned.

"Well, Kaida was telling us that she came from London and Rouvelier rescued her from human trafficking…."Lavi said. "And then Allen ran off…."

"London….and human trafficking…."Lenalee whispered. "Kaida….while you were being held captive, do you remember ever seeing or hearing about a girl named Anna Walker?"

"Anna Walker….no I'm sorry, why?" Kaida asked.

"Well, Anna was Allen's twin sister, the people who ran the human trafficking in London were after Allen and his sister, and only Allen got away with Rouvelier, Anna was taken….and Allen hasn't seen or heard from her since then, he hasn't gotten over it though, and it's been nine years…."Lenalee explained.

"Lena you're being harsh again, Allen loved her very much, and after all they were all each other had." Lavi said in a slightly harsh tone.

"I know Lavi you can just shut up now!! Where did Allen go anyways, whenever someone brings up something relating to his sister he gets all depressed, it's really scary because I don't what he'll do in that state of despair…."Lenalee said.

"Well let's go find him then….!"Kaida said standing up.

"Yeah we do need to hurry and find him, remember what happened last time we just left him alone?" Lavi said while looking at Lenalee, he stood up and helped Lenalee up as well.

"Yeah….he was in the hospital for a week…."Lenalee said quietly. "And he wouldn't talk to us for an entire month…."Kaida turned around and ran into someone.

"Ahh, I'm sorry!!!!" She said panicked.

"Kaida your okay already?!" Kanda said while looking at her.

"Kanda, yeah I'm fine, have you seen Allen?!" She asked him.

"Moyashi, yeah he was in the Cherry Tree field…."He said.

"Let's go then!!" Kaida said while looking at Lenalee and Lavi, they nodded and caught up to her and started to lead the way to the field, Kanda sighed softly and followed them.

Allen had run off with no intentions of coming back, he faintly remembers passing several people all of whom tried to stop him but failed in the end, Allen just needed to get away. After running for several minutes, Allen came out of his trance like state and realized he was surrounded by cherry trees that were in full bloom, the pink blossoms covering the ground and swirling in the air when the wind blew. Allen was in complete awe, he found a tree and sat beneath it, its shade covering him from the sun. He looked up at the small rays of sunlight that shone between the branches of the trees; he looked at a distant tree and saw his sister sitting underneath it.

"Anna it's you!!" He said overjoyed, he stood up and raced over to the tree; his sister stood up and put a hand out to stop him.

"Allen, I'm not gone, I'm still here, and no matter what others say I'm still alive." She smiled and then suddenly vanished with a blast of wind, Allen walked forward until the trunk of the tree was right in front of him, he punched the tree hard and he heard a crack that resounded throughout the trees. Allen cried out in pain, he turned around and leaned on the tree and slid to the ground, holding his injured hand to his chest, and tears rolling down his face.

Kaida, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda had just stepped beneath the first cherry tree when they heard a loud crack that echoed throughout the trees, followed by the crack was a cry of pain.

"Allen, we have to find him!" Lenalee said panicked. Kaida nodded and scanned the trees; she caught a glimpse of white and started running towards it.

"Allen, is that you?" Kaida asked while walking up to the tree that hid the boy from the sun's rays, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda right behind her. The boy looked up; Allen had tears running down his face and was clutching a hand to his chest.

"Anna Nee-San….?"Allen asked in a quiet voice.

"Kaida….let Lavi handle this….he's dealt with this before." Lenalee said while pulling Kaida and herself back a few steps.

"Hey Allen…."Lavi said while kneeling in front of Allen. "Where are you?"

"London…."Allen answered quietly. Lavi sighed softly.

"And how old are you?" Lavi asked in a quieter voice.

"Six…."Allen answered in the same whisper. Lavi sighed again.

"Okay….Kanda come here please…."Lavi said while pulling out a syringe filled with clear liquid, he kept it hidden from Allen's view though. Kanda walked over to Lavi.

"Yeah Usagi?" Kanda asked.

"You will need to carry Allen to the infirmary…."Lavi said. "Go ahead and pick him up." Kanda did as he was asked and picked up Allen bridal style; Lavi crept up and inserted the syringe into Allen's arm, Allen passing out instantly. Kaida and Lenalee stood to the side with tears in their eyes.

"Lavi….what did you do?!" Kaida asked in a quiet voice as Kanda walked away to the infirmary.

"Anesthetic….he'll throw a fit otherwise…."Lavi said in a distant voice.

"But why did you have to do that!?" Kaida asked.

"Well….for some reason whenever Allen is injured his mind messes up temporarily so he thinks he is six again, back in London with his sister, its most likely because he's been suppressing those memories." Lavi explained.

"Oh….maybe I should just leave here then…."Kaida said sullenly, Lenalee and Lavi both looked at her in shock.

"Kaida you can't leave, once here you have to stay, Allen is just mentally messed up!" Lenalee said harshly, Lavi smacked her.

"Lenalee quit being so harsh on Allen, it is not his fault that he is the way he is!!" Lavi said enraged. Lenalee backed down and looked at Lavi.

"Yeah….I know and I'm sorry Lavi, but Kaida you can't leave." Lenalee said sounding exhausted.

"But if me staying here is going to hurt Allen I don't want to stay!!" Kaida said.

"Kaida….are you sure you are Kaida….?"Lavi asked sounding intrigued.

"Yes I'm sure; I think I would know who I am!!" Kaida said.

"Because Allen has a few memories of his sister, and knowing Allen he wouldn't mistake Anna for anyone else even when he is in that messed up state!" Lavi said.

"I might look like her, but I'm not Anna Walker!! I don't think she was even in the area I was in!!" Kaida yelled at Lavi before running back to the school.

"Good job Lavi….and you tell me to be nice…."Lenalee said before running after Kaida, leaving Lavi in the field. Lavi looked around in the field and saw drops of blood under the tree Allen was sitting underneath, he sighed and ran after the two girls, he quickly caught up to them but didn't stop and kept running until he reached the infirmary, he stopped outside the door and caught his breath and opened the door. Kanda was talking to Lulubell, and Miranda was putting a wet washcloth on Allen's head who was on a bed still passed out.

"Allen is still out? I would have thought he would've woken up by now!" Lavi said in shock. Kanda and Lulubell faced him.

"That is what we are worried about….usually as soon as someone touches him he's back to normal, but Miranda has put that washcloth on him several times, it's like he is barricading himself in his own mind." Lulubell said.

"What about getting your younger sisters help?" Lenalee asked, apparently she had been standing in the doorway for awhile with Kaida.

"You mean Road's help….I would rather not, she could destroy his mind instead of helping it." Lulubell said.

"You mean Road Kamelot Noah? I've heard of her, isn't she supposed to help people who are well mental?" Kaida asked sounding interested.

"Yeah that Road….Lenalee can you go find her?" Lavi asked. The girl nodded and ran off to find the youngest Noah child.

"What exactly does Road do?" Kaida asked.

"She enters your mind, and from there she can heal it, destroy it, and even unlock memories that one has forgotten." Lulubell said grimly. "But if it's not done correctly, for example if Road does go into Allen's mind, if she makes one wrong step, Allen could suffer extreme agony…."

"You needed me Onee-Sama??" Road said while opening the door, her short black hair and golden eyes standing out against her pale skin, Lenalee right behind her.

"Yes I do….Allen here is barricading himself in his own mind…."Lulubell said softly.

"Again….this is the second time…."Road said, everyone looked at her in confusion. "Oh you guys didn't know? It was the first day he was here, Rouvelier brought him in passed out and he ordered me to wake Allen up….it was sad, but I know how to work inside his mind now." She smiled sadistically.

"Can you do it again?" Lavi asked, Kanda looked bored and sat in a spare chair.

"Yes I could….but I would need someone he cares deeply about…."Road said looking at everyone. "Anyone here?" She asked them, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and Lulubell all shook their heads and Road looked at Kaida." What about you new girl? You look just like his sister."

"Road how did you know that?" Lulubell said shocked.

"When I first entered his mind that's all he thought about, his precious twin sister. You look just like him, are you Anna Walker?" Road asked.

"Why does everyone think that I'm her!!? I am not Anna Walker!!" Anna said close to yelling.

"Okay okay….calm down….but your memories have been messed with. Can I take a look inside your mind new girl??" Road asked Kaida.

"Why, you are here for Allen, not me!" Kaida said backing away slightly.

"It won't hurt I promise, but you might remember your past!"Road said with a smile.

"How did you kn-"Kaida started.

"I know everything!"Road said.

"Tyki told you…."Lulubell said. "That man spoils you…."

"So….I happen to like being spoiled, now Kaida are you going to let me peek into your mind to try and unravel your memories?" Road asked again.

"Okay fine but only if you swear it will be painless, I don't feel like being in unnecessary pain." Kaida said in a defeated tone.

"Yay, finally someone who will let me unravel their memories for them….Lavi here said no every time I asked it was annoying." Road complained. "Well you lay down on that bed there…." Road pointed to the spare bed, Kaida sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down.

"What do you want me to do Road??" Kaida asked sounding bored.

"I want you to go to sleep…." Road said quietly.

"Fine fine….I'll go to sleep." Kaida sighed again and shut her eyes; amazingly she was asleep in minutes.

"Road are you sure this is safe?" Lenalee asked Road.

"I'm positive, but if someone who is close to her comes with me it will be even safer…." Road looked at Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda.

"You're up Yu-Chan!!" Lavi said while glomping Kanda.

"Don't call me that baka usagi, you know I hate it!!" Kanda yelled.

"Yay, someone who knows the new girl!! Okay Kanda all you have to do is stay close to me…." Road said, she grabbed onto Kanda's sleeve and held on tightly, she started murmuring something and a dim light engulfed the two. Kanda blinked and suddenly the scenery was different from the infirmary.

"Road this is….?" Kanda started while not understanding this quandary.

"This is Kaida's 'heart' I guess you could call it, a very messed up place…." Road said while looking around, the surrounding scenery was a forest, silver lotuses were seen here and there, some trees were filled with leaves, while others barren. Elphin roses circling every tree and silver lotus.

"Her 'heart'?" Kanda said sounding interested.

"A place created by a persons mind, it is like a fortress to the person it belongs to….so it can be hard to get into…." Road said like she was talking to an obtuse person.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" Kanda said ignoring the girls tone.

"From here we make our way to the hall of memories….should be close around here." Road said softly while scanning the area.

"The hall of memories?!" Kanda said riveted.

"Ah, found it!!" Road pointed to a group of trees that formed a hallway of sorts. "Her memories should be stored there…." Road walked towards the group of trees, Kanda followed the girl realizing that he wasn't going to get an explanation.

"What are you doing?" Kanda asked.

"I am searching for the locked memories that she has forgotten, by doing this we can help my Allen!!" Road said Allen's name like a love struck puppy.

"You really need to stop obsessing over Allen; its not just annoying to him, you hanging around him a lot is annoying to me as well!!" Kanda said trying to get the girl to talk more.

"Oh I know, but I like annoying you, and I like Allen, so it's a win win!! Ah found them!" Road said, she was facing a tree that had dates written on it. "I knew it she IS Anna Walker….she just didn't know it, see this tree has all of her memories from the time she was abandoned by her real parents with Allen, up until she was separated from Allen." Road said trying to explain how she knew it was the right one.

"Oh….so what do you do now?" Kanda asked her.

"Now I get to unlock the memories, you can leave now!!" Road then smirked like a crazy person, a dim light engulfed Kanda once again and the scenery changed, he was back in the infirmary.

"Ah, Kanda your back!!" Lenalee said overjoyed. "We were starting to worry, where's Road?"

"She is unlocking Kaida's memories….turns out Kaida really is Anna…." Kanda sat in the chair he had occupied earlier and sighed softly. A dim light shone in the center of the room as Road reappeared in the room.

"There I'm done, she should awaken any second now…." Road sat on the floor between Lulubell and Lavi and watched the sleeping girl to see when she would awaken. Kaida suddenly sat up and looked around until she spotted Road.

"Road what's going on!?!" Kaida asked her.

"Your memories were unlocked, what do you remember now?" Road asked. "There was a surfeit of memories that were forgotten by you…."

"Well….I remember running with Allen, I remember my name is Anna Walker….not Kaida….and Allen is my twin brother!!" The newly remembered Anna Walker said.

"That is not possible, Anna Walker is dead!!" Lenalee said trying to impede Allen's awakening in a guile way.

"Lenalee hush, you don't know everything like you thought you did!!" Lulubell said harshly.

"Okay now that you have remembered, do you want to travel into Allen's mind with me?" Road asked Anna.

"Yes, yes I do!" Anna said quickly, she looked over at Allen with a sad look on her face, a look that was filled with worry. Anna stood up and Lenalee instantly tried to damper her.

"Stay away, no one needs you, you can just go crawl in a hole and die!!!!" Lenalee yelled at Anna. Lavi grabbed Lenalee and dragged her out of the room and down the hall to her brother's office, after leaving her with him, Lavi came back and shut the door softly.

"What are y'all all looking at? Let's get this show in the road!!" Lavi said in a grandiose manner.

"Okay, Anna I want you to take my arm and don't let go until we arrive at our destination, Allen's mind will be hard to get into this time around." Road said, Anna nodded and grabbed Road's hand, a dim light engulfed the two and they appeared in a barren area with a large and dark but large castle a few yards ahead of them.

"This is Allen's heart?!" Anna said in shock.

"Yes this is, and it's slowly dying…." Road said while kneeling down and looking at a withering lotus.

"A lotus?" Anna asked.

"Yes a lotus, lotuses are usually symbolized for the heart…." Road said while standing back up and looking at the castle. "Allen is in there….somewhere all alone and locked up….being trapped in your own mind is the worst thing imaginable…." Road started walking towards the castle, Anna followed her; soon enough they reached the front gate that was towering over them.

"Can we even get in?!" Anna asked.

"Yes we can…." Road said, she pushed on the door, and it opened without a sound, Road stepped in with Anna following close behind.

"Wow….this place is huge!!" Anna said in awe.

"Yes it is….it's gotten darker…." Road started walking up some stairs that seemed to lead to the castle tower (what castle would be complete without a tower?!) Anna followed close behind; the only sound is their feet hitting the stone.

"What did you mean by it got darker Road?" Anna asked after a few minutes of silence and climbing.

"Well….last time I was here there were silver lotuses everywhere….just like how your heart was, but your heart wasn't barren and it didn't have a castle, but there were silver lotuses everywhere." Road explained, she stopped outside of a door when they reached the top of the staircase.

"Is this Allen's room??" Anna asked.

"Yes it is….he was here last time as well…." Road said, she opened the door, it was a small room, with only a desk, a wardrobe, and a bed that had Allen sitting on it, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on his knees.

"Go away…." Allen said in a lifeless tone.

"Allen….is it really you?!" Anna asked in a concerned voice.

"Go away…." He said in the same tone. Anna walked over to Allen and sat next to him, she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey….I'm here for you….please don't be like this, what happened to my strong brother that could handle anything?" Anna asked in a calming voice, Allen looked up at the word brother.

"A-Anna?!" Allen said in a soft but shocked voice. Anna nodded and hugged Allen close to her.

"Its okay….I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again, I promise!!" Anna said softly. Allen nodded and started to softly cry. Anna looked over at Road who walked over and grabbed Anna, the dim light engulfed only Anna and Road and they appeared back in the infirmary.

"How did it go?" Lavi asked as soon as the two appeared in the room.

"He should wake up soon….karma has brought them back together at last!!" Road said while smiling. Anna ignored Lavi and was sitting next to Allen on the bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Road what if that was an inveigle!?!" Anna asked sounding worried.

"It wasn't don't worry Anna….he should be waking up any….see there he is!!" Road said, Allen's eyes fluttered open softly, once they were open completely he looked around and saw his sister.

"Anna is it really you!?" He said shocked. Anna nodded; tears appeared in both of their eyes as Allen sat up and hugged his long lost sister tightly.

"Allen….its okay I'm not going anywhere so don't languish yourself!!" Anna said softly as she rubbed Allen's back soothingly, Allen was doing the same thing to her.

"I know….it's just I'm so happy to see you!!" Allen said happily, Lenalee burst back into the room and Lavi grabbed her again.

"Lenalee quit trying to intervene!! Cant they just be together!?" Lavi asked while Lenalee tried to struggle out of his arms.

"I'm not going to….I'm just seeing if Allen is awake…."Lenalee said, as she kicked Lavi and ran out of the room. Lavi sighed and looked at the twins.

"I'm sure you two want to be alone now…." Lavi said while grabbing Kanda and Road and leaving the room. Anna giggled and helped Allen stand up and together the two walked to the cherry blossom field and sat beneath the tree that Allen had seen his sister under before falling asleep, only to wake up in the morning to spend the rest of their tomorrow's with each other.


End file.
